


Self-Indulgence at its Finest

by watchthesky



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despaircest, F/F, Incest, Roughness, Shameless Smut, Spoilers, haha of course my first work published is smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchthesky/pseuds/watchthesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the Mastermind of a murderous school isn't always as fun as it sounds. After a particularly taxing day of despair, Junko takes out her frustration on her dear sister. With Mukuro still dressed to be her twin's mirror image, Junko initiates a rather rough stress-relief exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Indulgence at its Finest

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry the formatting in the last paragraph got kind of wonky and it lumped it into a giant chunk of text)

Red droplets splashed onto the ground, trickling over the tiled floor in crimson rivulets. A porcelain pale hand rocked rhythmically back and forth, maintaining a loose grip on a wine glass clutched between thumb and forefinger. The alcohol sloshed about unsteadily, leaping over the rim of the crystal every so often, and adding to the mess on the floor. Junko smiled, watching the liquid swirl and tremble with every movement of her wrist. She sipped at it, grimacing at the bitter taste, yet relishing the way it clouded her mind. 

However the haze soon dissipated when a flicker of movement caught her eye. The wall of screens before her were nearly all still, with most students retired to their rooms. Yet in the bottom right corner she spotted a figure prowling through the shadows, moving with the sort of stealth that took years to hone. No sooner had she peered in closer when the door to the control room slid open.  
"Good evening." 

Junko swiveled in her chair to face her visitor, "Ooh such formalities..You know that's not necessary~" She scolded, standing to approach her sister. "And why so much caution in coming here? It's just ussss," She crooned, flashing a devious smile. Even now, when Mukuro was dressed to be Junko's double, her true personality shown through. She stood rigid, her plastered on smile cracking at the edges.  
"Loosen up sis." She tugged at her twin's tie teasingly, savoring the exasperated sigh it earned her. "Ohhh there it is! There's that despair-filled grimace of yours!" She poked at Mukuro's lips, running a perfectly manicured nail over the soft flesh. "You do such a good job smiling all day, sometimes I wonder how sore it makes your mouth."  
Mukuro gently brushed the hand away, "It is certainly not comfortable. But it is necessary." She began removing the pins from her wig, eager to change into her regular attire.  
"Stop." 

It was just a simple word, but the sudden edge to it was enough to make Mukuro freeze in place. Junko was eyeing her like predator, roving over her body with an unsettling look of hunger.  
"Keep everything on."  
At this point, Junko was beyond light conversation; this was a command from the mastermind. Her earlier playfulness dissolved, replaced by fierce aggression. She watched Mukuro; it was just like looking in a mirror. Albeit, with a few distortions...the light freckling along the nose, the serious expression that Junko could not maintain for more than a minute. Suddenly her hands were reaching forward, cupping her double's face firmly enough to leave crescent marks. Red nails dug into pale skin, dragging down to form angry pink lines. Mukuro did not flinch, simply watching Junko with cold indifference. 

"You're giving me that stare again...That infuriating look.." Junko seized her shoulders, wrestling her to the floor in a tangle of limbs and grunting. Mukuro did not resist for a few moments, indulging her sister in what seemed like an even grappling match. Junko thrashed about wildly, tugging at both of their clothing, tearing threads and snapping seams, clawing at any bare flesh her hands could find. Finally Mukuro grew weary of this and rolled, pinning Junko firmly beneath her.  
"Aw...lighten up soldier." Junko trailed her fingers along Mukuro's inner thigh, smirking at the shiver it elicited. "Now isn't this such a sorrowful situation? I couldn't fuck myself if I tried." The sentence itself sent a shiver clawing up her spine, and she shuddered.  
"Yes...but I suppose I could." Mukuro's voice trembled a bit as she spoke, sending the girl beneath her into a fit of delight. Junko's hand shot forward, her fingers winding around her sister's neck, thumbs stroking her windpipe.  
"Go ahead," She purred, pressing down with her thumbs, "Give me some despair."  
Her shirt was the first thing to go, ripped and tossed away in seconds. Soon red nails just like her own were roaming over bare flesh. Before Mukuro's hands could reach her breasts Junko retaliated, jamming her knee between her thighs. Mukuro grit her teeth to hold in a gasp, cursing the vulnerability of her current outfit. Junko pressed against her fiercely, laughing when a low moan escaped her double's lips.  
Both of them were winded, breaths turning ragged, beads of sweat dotting soft skin. With Junko it was practically feral, low growls mixing with threats, teeth marring flesh. Yet it was what she liked, and nothing was more self indulgent than being ravaged by her mirror image.  
Mukuro dipped her head, brushing her lips against the curve of Junko's neck before biting at the skin. Junko arched up against her and laughed, groaning when Mukuro's teeth found her collarbone. Each little nip was ecstasy, pain and pleasure mixing into a near sensory overload.  
Mukuro's hands wandered lower, nails dragging up and down Junko's thighs, pausing for a moment when she felt a wet warmth against her fingertips. She allowed herself a small smirk.  
"Don't act so high and mighty!" Junko spat, struggling more wildly. She opened her mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by the fingers working between her legs. Mukuro was particularly nimble with her hands, able to disassemble deadly weapons in seconds, as well as turn her prickly sister into a shaking mess. Though perhaps Junko was the most dangerous thing she could take apart after all.  
Junko's angry cries had melted into high pitched moans, even the occasional whine when the pace slowed. She bucked her hips up to Mukuro's hand, looking up at her with a desperate sort of hunger. "Aren't you going to give me a kiss..?" Junko managed to gasp out, eager to lure her sister even closer.  
When her soldier leaned forward, Junko lunged, attacking her lips with a biting kiss. It was anything but soft and loving, and soon Mukuro could taste a sharp metal tang welling on her tongue. Junko pulled back to smile at her, a slash of white and red smears, lipstick indistinguishable from blood.  
"You do certainly taste good," She remarked, licking her lips thoughtfully. "But I want to taste a bit more."

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of cheated and took the most recent thing I had written from my blog and put it here as well. Hopefully there will be some new femslash to come in the future.


End file.
